


Good Times

by trascendenza



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Community: slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Right on time," said Zeke, grimly.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashfest for 's request for anything with this pairing, as long as it had banter ([mirror](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfest/130776.html)).

"Right on time," said Zeke, grimly.

"Whatever could you mean?" Lucifer asked innocently, sliding onto the barstool and pocketing the tip left by the last patron.

"What'd I tell you, Max?"

Max cracked her eyes open from where she was resting her head on the bartop. "Whatcha talkin' about, Stone?"

"Last week, when you asked me why I don't laugh."

"Ooooh." She raised a hand and swirled her finger in the air, like she was stirring up the memory. "You tol' me that the second you started laughin', your boss would show up to make sure you wasn't havin' too much fun."

She hiccupped and closed her eyes again.

"Really, Ezekiel." Lucifer said, drawing up a little. "I never."

Zeke tipped the neck of his beer bottle at him. "Wrong. You _always_. I could set my watch by you."

"Stalker!" Max piped up briefly before slumping into her comfortable stupor again.

"It never fails to astound me, Ezekiel, how you manage to view every situation as if it revolves solely around you."

"But," Zeke went on as if Lucifer hadn't spoken, "Not tonight. Tonight, even if I have to drink every crappy beer in this joint, I'm going to have myself a good time." He tamped his bottle down on the bartop for emphasis. "And not even you can stop me."

"Well well well." Lucifer smiled too widely. "All you had to do was ask."

The room went up in a flash of smoke, and when Zeke opened his eyes, he was somewhere… very different.

"I trust this is to your taste, Ezekiel?"

There were women everywhere, of all different colors, sizes, and amounts of clothing. Every available surface was covered in thick red velvet, including the walls and ceiling, and the air was hot. Zeke went to remove his jacket but found it was gone—as a matter of fact, he was now down to only wearing boxers.

"What in the—"

"Don't worry," he assured Zeke, taking a glass of wine from one of the women circulating through the room holding trays, "I wouldn't take you back there without at least a smidgen of warning. Unless I felt like it, that is. Anyway. This is somewhere entirely different. Somewhere… in between."

Zeke scowled at Lucifer, partially because he was wearing a tuxedo while Zeke was in boxers and partially because he knew that if he didn't get out of here soon, it would become very obvious how long it had been since he'd had anything resembling intimate relations.

"What a load of bullshit."

"Test the theory," he said, handing Zeke a glass of blood red wine. "You'll find that this particular vintage will do just the trick."

"You're saying that this will get me drunk?" He asked, eying it suspiciously.

"Thoroughly."

Zeke still didn't drink it. "Why are you doing this? Every chance you get, you discourage me from enjoying even the smallest pleasures life has to offer."

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed and laughed. "You are a mite slow detective, aren't you?" With a snap of his fingers, the glass in Zeke's hand disappeared. Approaching Zeke, items of clothing evaporating in smoke with each step he took, until they were standing so close they couldn't breathe without touching.

Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder; he sank down onto his knees despite his best efforts to stay up.

"I'm not here to offer you any of life's pleasures." Lucifer smiled, and fire curled around the edges of Zeke's vision. "You'll find that what I have to offer you, my dear detective, is much, much better."


End file.
